


You're fired

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Andy finally has enough and confronts Miranda, the way she does it may not be the most conventional...





	You're fired

**Author's Note:**

> A plotless short fic I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Your comments are welcomed.
> 
> **Warning** this fic contains non-con sex if that's not your cup of tea I suggest you not to read this. Thank you.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make$.

Valentino's warehouse store witnessed the meltdown of Andrea Sachs.

"You know what? fuck you Miranda Priestly, fuck you!!!" Andy shouted with such anger and rage after Miranda got in the young woman's last nerve, the editor had made the last comment about Andy's 'incompetence' when in reality, the brunette only lived to die -ironically- in the line of duty for Miranda to meet her expectations, to always be at a superior level, but apparently to the ice queen this wasn't enough, it'll never be enough.

Throwing a handful of papers at Miranda's face the brunette just lost it, her mouth tasted like metal, she paced around in front of the editor trying not to fuckin' punch her in the face. Feeling her heart pounding in her ears at how Miranda was only looking at her with such arrogance knowing that Andrea had made a terrible mistake and the snow queen was so ready to blacklist her in all of the publishing world that she will be lucky if TV guide hires her.

Knowing that everything just went to shit the young woman says "And there's a thing I should have done quite long ago or better said, I wanted to do it for quite some time" Andrea went straight to Miranda and shove her against a wall, the air leave the editor's lungs as she hit the concrete and the brunette grasp her neck firmly, Miranda didn't know what was happening, she was taken by surprise, she was scared if she was honest with herself, she felt fear.

Miranda feels Andy's hand tightening the grip, she tried to remove the brunette's hand from her neck, the editor wanted to ask for help but the words won't come out. Andy was looking right into the eyes of the dragon lady, there was clear anger but there was also something in there, something that Miranda couldn't decipher.

With great effort the silver haired woman said "Let...go...off...me!" struggling hard to break free, Andy just shout at her "shut the fuck up! shut the fuck up!" the older woman tried hard again to remove Andrea's hand from her throat, the air was getting cut, "you think you can stomp on people, you think your're so unreachable, huh?" the brunette said, she took a deep breath holding back tears and without further ado she kissed Miranda, her teeth biting so damn hard at Miranda's lips, the silver haired woman felt the sharp pain, she was sure that it will draw blood, Andrea removed her hand from the older woman's throat and Miranda starts coughing, trying to catch as much air as possible with Andrea's mouth still on hers, Miranda tried to shove the brunette but her whole body was trapped. The dragon lady moved her head to a side escaping Andrea's kiss, the young woman took Miranda's face with one hand and returned it to face her again. Now the dragon lady found pure lust in there.

"You're so fuckin' fired, you know that?" the silver haired beauty said while looking at the eyes of the brunette, Andy just smirked and said "Like if i give a shit!" and kissed Miranda hard again, this time the fashion queen let out a moan, a sensual, mouth watering moan and the young woman said "you liking this, right?" at to what Miranda responded with a tug of Andy's hair to take her head back, the brunette's neck bare at the dragon lady's mercy, she bites it, Andrea cry out and felt her knees got weak. 

Quickly Andy bunched up Miranda's pencil Balenciaga skirt and only moving the panties to the side, she plunged her fingers in Miranda's pussy, not even giving her the time to adjust, the brunette thrusts wild, the editor gasped and meowled, she was sure it won't take her too long. "Fuck, that's good, more!" the fashion queen said in Andrea's ear. A thud on the wall was heard when Miranda hit her head throwing it back while she was being fucked, as she expected, the adrenaline of this moment and how everything happened fueled her excitement, she was turned on beyond belief and as Andy drove her fingers deeper inside her, Miranda cums.

"Holy fuuuuck" the editor screamed when she felt Andrea's mouth in her cunt, she didn't even know how but the brunette was suddenly on her knees sucking the remains of the fashion queen's orgasm and apparently trying to make her to have another one, "Andrea...oh, shit…no I can't…! her sex was so sensitive after coming, Miranda sounded like she was hyperventilating, she had a hand on her forehead, panting and trying to find sense to all of this. "You can and you will, Miranda" the brunette said looking her right in the eyes to then continue sucking Miranda's dripping core.

Miranda stuffed a hand in her mouth gritting her teeth, she couldn't believe anything, but this was happening she is aware of that, if the intense pounding of her heart and the exquisite ache in her pussy that now was getting ready to burst in Andy's mouth was something to go by. It was unbelievably good to say the least but the silver haired beauty was still amazed that anger was the detonate to this. She wasn't complaining obviously.

The dragon lady was moaning Andrea's name while squeezing her own breasts, the young woman was feasting on her, she was sucking Miranda's puffy folds not caring about the mess she's probably making, the editor's fluids were dripping down her thighs. The silver haired woman was losing her mind, she needed it so bad "Make me come now! Stop teasing me Andrea!". Andy pausing a little bit looked up and said "poor Miranda, so desperate" the fashion goddess pushed Andy's face into her pussy and licking hard and fast on her clit the brunette made Miranda cum in her mouth. It was like the previous orgasm didn't happen, the editor's hand pressed the brunette's head harder against her, the pull on Andy's hair was becoming too painful to bear. 

"Yes, oh holy fuckin' shit….!!" Miranda roared and collapsed, here legs were no use, she hit the ground completely shaking, her chest and neck red. Blown away, sweating and thoroughly fucked. 

Andrea kissed her again, giving Miranda a taste of herself, this time the kiss was a civilized kiss, sort of speak, they even allowed themselves to caress each other's cheeks, the editor sighed and Andy just smiled. Miranda felt something sprouting from her lip, taking her hand to wipe it, she still had some traces of blood due to the previous bite Andy had given her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted that way, it's just... I fuckin' lost it and I…" Miranda silenced her by putting a hand on the young woman's mouth.

Helping Miranda to get off the floor, the editor adjusted her skirt and her blouse, dabbing her lips with tissues she kept on her bag to stop the blood, Miranda spoke "you know that you're fired now, do you?" Andy just nodded knowing what she just got herself into, she knows that perhaps she had thrown all of her hopes and dreams to the trash bin because she was so angry and could not contain her rage, although she doesn't regret anything. She will find a way to overcome this, it was a mistake but life it's about learning from them.

"Place your two weeks notice in my desk tomorrow morning, I'll write you a recommendation letter and you can start to apply for jobs at newspapers" Miranda said looking in the small mirror of her makeup case applying lipstick. The young woman didn't know if she heard right, or better said if she is understanding this correct. "Miranda you don't have to…" Andy said while hanging her bag on her shoulder. 

"And I want this to happen again, that's all."

Miranda Priestly will never ceases to amaze Andrea Sachs.

  


The fuckin' end

  
  
  
  



End file.
